


How to Show You Give a Shit

by ricksanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Possibly OOC, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricksanchez/pseuds/ricksanchez
Summary: Rick comforts Morty after the confusion with the Noob Noob incident.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, c-137cest - Relationship, rickmorty - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	How to Show You Give a Shit

After the party following the Vindicators incident, which Morty considers one of the most dreadful things Rick has done just to prove a point, the trip home is undeniably tense and awkward. There’s a thick, heavy atmosphere between the two of them that can’t be shaken off.

Morty toys with his phone, ignoring Rick’s glares entirely in turn for a shitty freemium game on his phone. Rick frowns at this. He tries to hide his disappointment with his usual neutral, bored expression. Morty sees through this guise, rolling his eyes at the poor attempt. Rick eyes Morty upon catching this act of disrespect, finally getting the courage to speak.

“What are you so *buuurp* a-angry about?”

“What do _you_ think, genius? Y-you ruined everything back there just because you’re jealous! Then you pull th-that crap with making a damn ride for noob-noob in your drunken state! Even drunk you doesn’t care about me!”

Rick looks away once hearing this, suddenly finding the void more interesting. He clears his throat and rubs the back of his head, refusing to look Morty in the eye. 

At first, he wanted to apologize, but instead, he feels overwhelmed with the urge to defend himself, despite knowing he was wrong to do what he did. He knew he fucked up, but he would never admit that out loud. Instead, he settled for the road most traveled by Ricks.

“God, Morty, you’re such a w-whiny piece of shit sometimes. I was just *buuuurp* trying to show you how st-stupid the Vindicators are. They shouldn’t be your heroes, _**I**_ should be your hero! I-I-I can destroy and create anything whenever I feel like it! Who else can fucking do that? No one! I’m a damn god at this point!” Rick feels emotion taking over him and starts grinding his teeth, trying to contain his erupting anger. He wouldn’t let his grandson talk badly of him like that. 

Morty didn’t reply. He remained silent, both out of spite and a loss for words. 

After what seemed like an eternity of maddening silence, Rick spoke. He needed to make his intentions, as well as his feelings, clear for once. 

“Look… I _do_ c-care about you — a little, I mean. I really s-shouldn’t give a single shit about you, but for some reason I do. Even though you’re *buuuurp* an insufferable little prick.” He almost choked on the words. Admitting shit like this was always hard. He had to coat the confession with insults to even let it escape his mouth.

Morty scoffed. He didn’t bother acknowledging the insults. “Prove it, then.”

“What?”

“Prove that you care about me.”

Rick could feel his blood boil. Goddammit, did he really have to prove himself to the little shit? How the fuck could he even prove that? Morty wouldn’t believe him no matter what he did or say, would he? Fucking hell.

Rick groaned in annoyance, but he complied nevertheless. He just wanted to prove Morty wrong at this point —- that’s what he told himself, at least.

Rick flew the ship towards a rather remote planet, but it was one he knew well. Morty noted that the planet was barren except for a few patches of plant life. There was no animal life, nevermind intelligent humanoid life. It seemed like a wasteland. It was just a dusty, lonely terrain, but it did look like it had potential, or perhaps it was once full of beauty and life. This observation reminded Morty of Rick for some reason. The comparison didn’t settle well with him.

Rick landed the ship onto the almost lifeless planet without much grace. Morty looked at Rick quizzically with a hint of fear in his eyes. 

_Why is Rick bringing me here?_

Morty was about to dump a bunch of questions on the old man when Rick spoke first.

“This is where I-I fought my first battle against the Galactic Federation.” His voice was hoarse and dry. He sounded on the verge of tears, or perhaps he was already crying. Morty refused to find out. He opted to look at the planet’s surface instead. He wasn’t sure where Rick was going with this, but he knew he wasn’t ready for the emotional baggage of the situation at all.

“A lot of my friends died that day. It w-wasn’t pretty…” He trailed off. Morty could tell Rick had much more to say about the gruesome battle, but he also could tell Rick would never elaborate. He would leave Morty in the dark for the most part. Maybe that was for the better.

“R-rick... why are you showing me this?” Morty’s voice was etched with confusion. He couldn’t grasp why Rick was doing this, especially with him of all people. It didn’t make any sense.

“I’ve never shown anyone else before,” he said blankly. He seemed as if he was in a trance. Rick pulled out his flask and took a giant sip. He has no fucking idea what he was doing.

Morty swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure how to process this or reply. It was out of his emotional and empathetic comfort zone. He decided to settle for something simple.

“Thanks for trusting me, Rick. I think this p-proves it; that you care, I mean.”  
They stood like that in complete silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. They looked into the starry sky above them, tracing the stars with their eyes and forming pictures in their heads with them. It was comfortable and tender, but also heavy and heart wrenching. It was Morty who broke the silence.

“I always knew you c-cared, y’know. I just wanted you to show it.” He felt a smirk tugging at his face saying this aloud.

“I figured as much.” He was lying.

“And yet you still did it.”

“Shut up, Morty.”

Morty smiled fondly and felt a blush creep upon his cheeks. It was nice to know Rick actually cared for him more or less. He suddenly felt nervous and sweaty. The same way he felt around Jessica. The emotions he’s been trying to suppress for a while now have suddenly emerged again at full force. For as much as he hated Rick, he loved him too. He rubbed his arm to help calm his nerves, but it didn’t seem to be very effective.

Rick noticed this but made no comment. He figured if Morty wanted to tell him what was on his mind he would. He didn’t want to push it; not after the emotional rollercoaster they just went through today. 

“Rick…?”

“Yea?” 

Rick turned to face Morty. His eyebrow was quirked in a confused and questioning expression. Morty met his gaze. He felt himself running on autopilot. He got on his tiptoes and hastily wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck in a swift motion.

_God, what am I doing?_

“M-morty, what th—”

Rick was cut off by Morty’s lips against his. Teeth clashed and slobber got everywhere. It was a shitty kiss but they were both in too much shock to pull away.

Once Rick gained his composure, he pushed Morty away. His mind was racing more than usual. God, what the fuck had gotten into his grandson? His mouth was agape. He kept opening it and closing it, trying to form words. Nothing came out. He just kept staring at Morty in complete awe.  
“R-rick! I’m s-sorry! I just — I couldn't — I couldn’t h-help it!” His words were spewing out in a hasty nearly unintelligible mess. He was panicking. He needed to get away from here. He needed to get away from Rick. He needed out. Shit, why did he do that? What the fuck came over him? Tears pricked at his eyes and he gripped at his curly hair in frustration. He was such a fucking _idiot._

Morty was about to sob when Rick put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rick gazed into him, seeming to look straight through him with his all-knowing eyes. 

“Calm d-down, Morty.” His voice was calm and collected, even if it had drops of hesitation in its tone.

The younger boy looked at Rick in pure uncertainty, tears still threatening to pour from his eyes. Rick sighed before continuing.

“Look, this kind of ‘thing’ isn’t uncommon among Ricks and Mortys. I kind of figured you had a thing for me anyway. F-frankly, I’ve even *buuurp* considered it myself. It’s just not something I thought would happen, at least not for a while.”

Now it was Morty’s turn to be confused. Was he hearing this right? He almost considered pinching himself just in case this was a dream. A _wonderful_ dream. If it was one, he never wanted to wake up. 

Rick cupped Morty's face in his hands, instantly snapping him out of his haze. Morty looked back up at Rick and pressed their lips together once more. Rick eagerly yet gently returned the kiss this time. A smile tugged at both of their lips and for once in their crazy lives, they knew they would be okay.

_Rick does care._


End file.
